Rencontre impromptue
by Amanera
Summary: Du parfum enivrant des dames au martelage de leurs chaussures à talon sur le parquet ciré, tout l'agaçait... Mission éprouvante pour le jeune Sabo qui dans ses plus sombres cauchemars n'aurait jamais cru le revoir, lui cet être qu'il haïssait, cet être qui se prétendait être son père... OS


_Après une très longue absence me revoilà avec mon premier texte sur One Piece et moi et les résumés c'est toujours une belle histoire d'amour... En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture ! (Je m'excuse d'avance pour les noms des personnages... et de mon absence... donc vous avez le droit de me lapider et ensuite de me ressusciter sinon il n'y aura jamais la suite des autres fic' ahahah !... non ? T_T) Et bien évidemment rien de m'appartient, malheureusement..._

* * *

Du parfum enivrant des dames au martelage de leurs chaussures à talon sur le parquet ciré, tout l'agaçait. Il ne supportait plus les rires hypocrites ou bien trop réels, leurs regards révélant leurs intentions, cette mascarade grotesque. Il y avait ceux qui revêtaient un masque pour mieux obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient, il y avait ceux qui charmaient de leur voix suave et mielleuse, ceux qui brisaient l'esprit des plus faibles qu'eux, ceux qui se moquaient éperdument des autres, ceux à qui la morale et la dignité n'étaient que de sombres mots dont la signification avait bien trop rapidement disparut. Il y avait _eux_. Tout son corps les rejetait.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le renforcement de la fenêtre dans le vain espoir qu'aucun ne le verrait derrière les lourds rideaux pourpres. _Pourpres du sang versé_, pensa-t-il amèrement. De-là il les observa.

Il voyait les chaussures vernies des femmes glisser sur le sol au rythme du chef d'orchestre, leurs jupons se soulever assez pour révéler le début de leurs mollets blanchâtres lorsqu'elles tournaient sur elles-mêmes et leurs cheveux jusqu'à alors tenus prisonniers par des pinces frigides se libérer doucement. Il voyait à quel point leur corset les étouffait, il savait que leur parfum ne servait qu'à couvrir l'odeur de la peur. Il avait pitié pour elles. Et leurs époux, fiancé, frères, père ne disaient rien. Elles étaient pour eux la vitrine de leur famille, tout juste bonnes à enfanter et à charmer les convives. Il en était malade. Mais se doutaient-elles seulement de cette funeste réalité ? Vivre dans un rêve doré ou bien dans la réalité blessante, que choisir ? Il ne savait ce qui était le mieux pour elles. Innocentes créatures abusées. Il se refusait de les voir autrement, il se refusait de les voir comme complices d'actes abominables. Bien que son expérience lui avait prouvé mainte fois le contraire. Il voulait encore les voir comme de blanches colombes.

Il tourna sa tête vers les buffets, ceux qui ne dansaient pas y étaient attroupés comme des mouches autour d'un morceau de viande pourris. Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi ils discutaient, il se sentait déjà bien assez mal.

Il tira sur son jabot pour soulager quelque peu son sentiment d'étouffement. Il avait troqué ses habits usuels pour les mêmes en meilleur état. Le tissu le grattait. Sa peau n'avait plus l'habitude de la douceur, elle qui avait subi le rugueux touché de la vie, la vraie. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, là il manquait son chapeau haut de forme. Il se sentait nu sans celui-ci. Il prit sur lui, bientôt tout cela serait terminé.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui d'un pas léger en prenant soin de relever sa jupe orangée pour ne pas marcher dessus. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient encore enfermés dans leur prison de pinces, seules deux grandes mèches encadraient son visage et venaient caresser la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il se tendit. Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires charmeurs. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Son maquillage dissimulait mal à ses yeux les marques d'un homme violant ainsi que les cernes sombres qui enfonçaient plus encore ses yeux noirs. Sa poitrine menaçait de jaillir à tout moment de sa cage de lacets bien trop serrée, bien trop petite pour elle. Ses épaules tressautaient si légèrement qu'il aurait pu le mettre sur le compte de son imagination, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle continuait de sourire. Il s'avança vers elle et d'un mouvement brusque lui recouvrit les épaules et sa poitrine de son châle qui pendait jusqu'à lors lamentablement dans le creux de ses coudes.

– Il fait froid par ici, donna-t-il comme simple explication. Elle lui souffla un remerciement tandis que son sourire se fana et que son masque de bonne épouse glissa. Ses mains se serrèrent sur son châle. Elle lui parut prendre plusieurs années en un seul instant.

– Je... ,sa voix tremblait, je sentais bien que vous n'étiez pas des leurs. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous a remarqué, ajouta-elle rapidement, votre jeu est parfait. Le fameux sixième sens féminin. I

l hocha la tête, heureux que son dégoût pour cette réception ne fusse pas percé à jour par d'autres et surpris qu'il ne fût pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit. Il jeta néanmoins un regard circulaire en toute discrétion pour être sûr. Elle ne représentait pas une menace pour lui, l'expérience aurait-il pu dire. Cette même expérience pouvait lui dire qu'elle avait décelé en lui un peu plus qu'elle n'osait le dire pour l'instant. Une femme intelligente.

– Il m'est impossible de m'échapper, murmura-t-elle, combien même je tenterais... je... S

on regard larmoyant rencontra le sien. Elle l'implorait presque. Il ferma un instant les yeux, sa nausée revint ainsi que les souvenirs. Il se maudit intérieurement, elle avait donc...comment diable avait-elle put en si peu de temps...?! Lui dire ça, à lui un parfait inconnu ! C'était qu'elle était sûre d'elle ! Il se fera sermonner à son retour. Dire qu'il pensait... Comment avait-elle fait ? Tout dans son apparence ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait sa place _ici._ Sa mission s'en retrouvée compromise, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le démasquer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit elle était toujours face à lui, la tête baisée, les lèvres pincées.

– Je ne pourrais pas vous emmener-

– Je m'en doute bien, le coupa-t-elle. Je veux juste que lorsque... Faites-leur payer, la voix tremblante n'était plus, elle avait fait place à celle d'une femme déterminée. Qu'ils payent pour leurs crimes ! Qu'ils payent pour leur arrogance, leur cruauté, leur vanité, leurs _meurtres _! Et que je paye aussi... Je pensais à leur façon, j'étais éduquée de telle manière, comme vous je présume.

– Vous présumez bien, confirma-t-il prudemment.

– Et vous avez réussi à partir... murmura-t-elle à nouveau plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Il m'a fallu bien trop d'années pour comprendre à quel point je... Je me dégoûte, ce que j'ai fait, dit ne pourra jamais être réparé. Alors, s'il vous plaît empêchez que ce cercle vicieux perdure. Il y a des enfants ici, ils peuvent encore avoir une vie sans avoir les mains recouverts de sang.

– C'est pour cela que nous agissions, Madame. Et si je puis me permettre dites-moi plutôt la raison officielle de votre venue, je doute fort que votre mari aura encore la patience d'attendre un peu plus, dit-il en en désignant d'un mouvement de tête un homme dont le pied frappait un peu trop rapidement le sol pour battre la mesure. Elle souleva un sourcil de surprise. Il n'était plus un débutant dans le domaine.

– Vous parlez, il souhaite vous parlez. Il ne vous à jamais vu ici mais votre visage lui semble familier.

–_So ka_, ne le faisons pas plus attendre dans ce cas.

– Votre nom. Votre vrai nom, j'aimerais le savoir.

La question le prit de court. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Elle avait déjà deviné déjà pas mal. Elle pourrait même faire un allier de poids, après que sa sincérité soit vérifiée. Mais elle manquait de cran, beaucoup de cran. Pour s'échapper il n'avait rien de plus simple, il fallait juste avoir assez de volonté pour couper les liens. Elle se reposait sur lui pour effectuer ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire d'elle-même. Se dresser contre _eux_. Pourtant, pourtant ! Il maudissait ses frères qui avaient un peu trop déteint sur lui.

– Excusez-moi c'était une question déplacée...

– Sabo, juste Sabo.

Pas de nom de famille. Aucun nom de famille. Le seul qu'il pourrait accepter à la rigueur était un que ses frères lui auraient donnés. Ils avaient longtemps débattus dessus l'un disant que c'était ce qui nous définissait, que c'était un héritage, que sans passé il n'y avait pas de présent, l'autre bien évidemment ne comprenait pas mais il s'amusait à lui en trouver en ajoutant un D. à chaque fois. « _Lu', pourquoi tu mets un D. _? » avait-il demandé. « _Parce que Ji-chan m'a dit que les D. étaient des personnes géniales, et t'en es une alors tu as le droit à avoir un D._ ! » avait-il répondu avec un immense sourire. L'une des rares fois où Ace et lui restèrent bouche bée. C'était le bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils étaient tous trois ensembles dans la forêt.

– Allons-y, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. C'est un joli nom, avec votre physique, l'une des rares choses de bien qu'ils vous ont légué.

Il la suivit sans un mot, trop surpris pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude des compliments. Il se nota dans un coin de sa tête de bien mettre les points sur les « i » avec elle, pas qu'il y ait de malentendu par la suite. Cet échange n'avait pas échappé à ses trois autres collègues au travers du mini den-den mushi dissimulé sous sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir leurs rires bien que le den-den mushi fut éduqué de telle sorte qu'il ne reproduise plus les expressions des personnes. Une fois sa mission finie il leurs toucherais deux mots.

L'inconnue -puisqu'il avait oublié de lui demander son nom, _Sab reprends-toi vieux ! C'est en train de partir en cacahuète là !_- se plaça à côté de son mari qui posa sa main sur elle de façon à bien indiquer qu'elle lui appartenait. Il congédia alors les hommes avec qui il parlait d'un geste de la main. Sabo retint de justesse une expression de colère profonde. Il avait confondu l'homme avec son paternel. S'il ne savait pas impossible sa présence ici il l'aurait pris pour lui. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Même aura. Même physique. Même regard. Lui qui pensait, croyait ne plus jamais, jamais le revoir... Et il vient jusqu'à le hanter lors d'une de ses missions ! Il planta si profondément des ongles dans la paume de sa main qu'il sentit du sang perler. Sourire. Il devait sourire. Vite. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'inclina alors légèrement aussi bien pour le saluer et avoir le temps de reprendre contenance. Heureusement pour lui l'homme ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, ses yeux avaient été attirés par un plateau de mignardises qui passa près de lui et qu'il dépouilla gracieusement avant d'essuyer ses doigts sales sur la robe de sa femme et de recommencer. Répugnant.

Voyant que son mari n'était prêt d'engager la conversation de même que lui, elle fit les premiers pas.

– Voici mon époux.

– Muh, muh, acquiesça-t-il tout en finissant la dernière mignardise. Orange Wanadoo premier du nom pour vous servir. Cyselle tu peux aller avec les autres femmes, parler de choses féminines, une discussion d'hommes est bien trop savante pour toi.

– Vous avez raison, dit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête et s'en alla vers un groupe d'épouses rejetées par leur mari de la même façon. Humiliante et dégradante.

– Bien, bien. Belle femme vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Très belle, je vous jalouse rien que pour cela monsieur.

– Ah ah ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul ! Au début je ne la voulais pas, à six ans elle ne ressemblait à rien ! Mais avec du temps et de l'éducation c'est devenue une parfaite noble.

Sabo se passa de commentaire, il agrémenta uniquement les paroles du noble avec quelques hochements de tête.

– Votre visage me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui, nous serions-nous déjà rencontrer ?

– On me le dit souvent, je dois avoir ça, un visage qui rappelle des souvenirs. _Souvent de mauvais_ ajouta-t-il pour lui. Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, je n'aurais pu oublier un couple comme vous. Je me nomme Lustucra Filusti.

– Ah ah merci. Ce nom m'est totalement inconnu. C'est votre première fois ici ?

– Exacte. Notre famille vient d'emménager dans l'île d'à côté malheureusement mes parents sont malades et ne voulant pas manquer à leur engagement je suis venu les représenter.

– Souhaitez leurs mes meilleurs vœux. Juste pour ma curiosité, êtes-vous relié d'une quelconque façon à Outlook III ?

Son souffle se coupa comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing. Rectification, il en avait reçut un. Il sentit le mimi den-den mushi le mordre. Si avant il marchait sur des œufs il devait maintenant marcher sur des œufs en étant un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine avec un tigre dans la pièce à côté. S'il le mordait encore deux fois il devrait partir. La mission serait annulée, trop dangereux.

– Il est l'un de mes cousins éloignés et vous lui ressemblez tellement que je me devais de demander. Je ne connais pas beaucoup la famille dans cette branche donc...

– Non, répondit-il précipitamment un peu trop pour son interlocuteur qu'il vit froncer les sourcils. Enfin, puis-je vous faire confiance ? Bien évidemment que je le puis ! Vous inspirez à ce sentiment. Disons que nous le connaissons et que nous aimerons oublier son existence sans vous vexer. Nous avions eu des relations avec lui mais il a déshonoré sa famille et la nôtre.

Il avait toute l'intention de Wanadoo 1er. Il regarda furtivement la grande horloge en haut des marches à sa droite, il serait bientôt l'heure. Il devait jouer serrer. Il prit un visage sombre et un air lointain tout diminuant la distance entre eux deux pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

– Déshonoré ? souffla le noble.

Son souffle rendit nauséeux Sabo. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, lui qui avait toujours une histoire sur le bout de la langue ! Ah, il en avait une !

– Oui... murmura Sabo, il avait un fils, Sabo... Ce jeune homme... Il cracha de haine tout en pensant à ses parents.

– Celui qui est mort ?

– Muh, il avait des amis mais pas des nôtres, ce n'était pas des nobles.

Wanadoo 1er étouffa un cri indigné de stupeur. Il lui intima le silence d'un regard.

– Ce n'est pas le pire...

– Comment ça pourrait être pire ?!

– Un de ses amis... Oh... C'était tellement affreux... Une honte ! Heureusement que ce Sabo soit mort, c'est à cause de lui que tout cela est arrivé !

– Que c'est-il passé mon ami ? Il se tourna vers le noble et planta son regard dans le sien. Il était répugné de cette histoire bien qu'elle soit fictive.

– Ma sœur, ma chère et tendre sœur... Elle...

Des larmes commencèrent à perler, Koala avait peut-être raison pour ses talents de comédien.

– Elle a été violée par cet ami, dit-il si bas qu'il ne pensait pas que l'autre l'ai entendu mais vu son expression si. Elle s'est donné aussi la mort quelque temps plus tard, elle ne supportait plus. C'était le mieux pour elle... Un tel déshonneur pour notre famille, inimaginable. L'affaire a été étouffée et dissimulée aux yeux de tous mais mon âme cris vengeance.

– Je comprends parfaitement. Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas une seule seconde. L'honneur passe avant la famille. Nous sommes des nobles avant tout !

– Merci de votre soutien, si vous vous vouliez bien m'excusez. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. Tout cela ravive...

– Faites donc mon ami, faites donc !

– Merci beaucoup Orange-san.

Et ainsi il prit disposition auprès de ce monstre. Il essuya rapidement ses fausses larmes et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en garde un port de tête exemplaire. Au moins il avait une bonne excuse pour échapper à ce bal... Il regarda encore une fois l'horloge furtivement. Le timing était parfait. Il dépassa les attroupements autour des buffets et prit la direction de l'étage supérieur. Alors que la semelle de ses chaussure effleura la marche il entendit l'orchestre s'arrêter. Le maître de maison allait prononcer un joli discourt tandis que lui allait le dépouiller de quelques cartes bien précieuses.

Il entama sa progression sans plus tarder. Personne dans les couloirs. Les tapis moelleux étouffaient ses pas, il en serait presque tenter de courir. Mais pas de précipitation. Être dans la révolution ne signifiait pas accomplir un travail de barbare. Heureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas des den-den mushi de surveillance, ils étaient trop imbus de leur personne pour songer à ce que quelqu'un les attaques de l'intérieur. Les portes closes et les chandeliers défilèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne trouve la bonne porte. Elle était identique à toutes les autres. Il posa son oreille contre le battant. Pas de bruit venant de l'intérieur. Sa main se posa alors sur la poignée qu'il actionna. Fermée. Pas de chance pour cette fois. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la serrure tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à ce qui l'entourait. D'une poche intérieure il sortit son matériel de crochetage. Des bruits de pas. Il se figea. Dans sa direction. Il pesta. Ils étaient de plus en plus proche et la serrure ne cédait toujours pas. Il sentait la sueur glisser le long de son dos, son cœur cognait avec force contre sa poitrine. Calme. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Ils allaient déboucher dans le couloir. Vite. Enfin la serrure céda. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce. Les pas passèrent. Il n'avait pas été repéré. Il souffla.

La pièce était sombre, tout juste éclairé par les lumières de la réception au rez-de-chaussée. Les contours du mobiliers se dessinait faiblement dans l'obscurité mais juste assez pour se repérer. Il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le tableau ornant le mur sur la droite. Un Tenryuubito y était peint avec un pied posé sur le dos d'un esclave dont une épée lui tailladait le cou. Le sourire arrogant qu'il arborait sur la peinture souleva le cœur de Sabo. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de partir d'ici. De tout brûler. De tout détruire. Mais pas maintenant. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller aux sentiments. Il prit le tableau entre ses mains et le déplaça sur le côté. Derrière se trouvait un coffre-fort. Tellement classique. Un système de neuf molettes numérotés luisait doucement. Le métal était glacial sous ses doigts. Se remémorant les numéros il actionna précautionneusement les molettes. Elles produisirent un clac assourdissant dans le calme ambiant à chaque mouvement. Sabo grinça des dents. Pourvu que personne ne l'entende ! Le dernier chiffre enclenché le battant s'entrouvrit légèrement. S'aidant du mur et de son pied il l'ouvrit assez pour pouvoir prendre ce qu'il lui faut.

Le papier usé craqua lorsqu'il enroula les plans qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa veste queue-de-pie bleue. Les plans de palais royal de l'île. Il n'y avait cependant pas les passages secrets, ces plans-là étaient jalousement conservé dans l'enceinte du palais mais avec ceux-ci ils pourront mettre à terme aux tragédies se déroulant à travers tout le royaume. Le projet de révolution avait failli échoué jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent l'existence de ces copies gardées par un noble épris d'architecture. La demeure royale avait été construite tel un labyrinthe pour piéger l'ennemi, même les serviteurs s'y perdaient et leur cadavre était retrouvé chaque jour, impossible donc de s'y aventurer pour mener une bataille. Et ce même noble était très porté sur les fêtes ce qui permettait une infiltration facile. Les fêtes couplés avec le peu de surveillance les désespérait, était-il trop orgueilleux ou les sous-estimait-il de top ? L'outrecuidance de ces hommes causera leur chute. Quel doux réconfort.

– Je les ai, souffla-t-il au den-den mushi.

– _Rendez-vous au point convenu alors_, murmura Koala. _Ne te fais pas prendre maintenant. Bien gérer avec le noble et la femme_, ria-t-elle doucement.

– A plus tard, grogna-t-il.

– _Sabo, la femme elle risque de-_

– Elle ne fera rien, elle n'a pas assez de cran Hack.

– _Je te fais confiance mais au moindre pépin..._

– Je sais, je sais...

Il remit tout en place. Ce fut comme si personne ne fut entrée cette nuit dans la pièce. Pour pousser la mise en scène jusqu'au bout il remplaça les plans subtilisés par d'autres, ceux qu'avaient joyeusement imaginé les révolutionnaires ingénieurs. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de sortir et de reverrouiller la porte. Technique plus ardue que le crochetage et qui demandait quelques années d'apprentissage de plus cependant il n'avait plus l'utilité des clés sauf pour gagner du temps à présent.

Il s'octroya un passage rapide aux toilettes se faire une beauté, son maquillage camouflant sa blessure au visage commençait à s'effacer. Vide aux aussi. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé il y avait deux cabines avec un espace plus que respectable pour se déplacer, à Goa l'agencement était différent mais c'était à Goa. Tout étrangement quiet. « _**Quand tout va bien c'est que quelque chose va de travers » **_disait Dragon. Et là tout aller un peu trop bien. Son instinct lui criait de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il alla quitter les toilettes quand ils se virent. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte. Pas n'importe qui. Sabo écarquilla les yeux d'effrois tandis que toute son âme criait à l'incompréhension.

– S-Sabo ?

Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que l'intrus avança. Ses lèvres formulèrent un « impossible » silencieux.

– Sabo c'est bien toi mon fils ?

Le mini den-den mushi s'était pétrifié comme lui. Parler. Embobiner. Parler. FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE !

– Je pensais que tu étais mort il y a sept ans !

– Je ne suis pas ton fils, croisa Sabo.

– Voyons on ne berne pas son propre père si facilement.

– Tu n'es pas mon père.

– Allons, allons ! Viens retourne à la maison avec moi. Tu nous as tellement manqué Sabo ! sa voix était mielleuse, pleine de promesses menant vers un futur sombre.

Il y avait la personne qui se prétendait être son père. La personne qui l'avait maltraité durant toute son enfance. L'être qui représentait la vie qu'il avait à jamais quittée à Goa. Cet être était là. Sur Grand Line. Devant lui. Impossible n'était pas un mot que cet océan acceptait. Il avait dû être convié comme lui, sa soif de pouvoir et de richesse n'avait d'égal. En sept ans beaucoup de chemin peut être parcouru, il en était la preuve.

– Je ne suis plus le même Sabo. _Tu n'es pas mon père_. _**Vous n'êtes pas ma famille**_. Ace et Luffy sont ma seule et unique famille. Même ce vieux Garp représente plus pour moi que _**vous**_. Vous me dégoûtez, vous me répugnez ! Vos manières, vos pensées sont immondes ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les pirates croupissants à Impel Down ! Et encore eux ont plus de moral que vous ! Des êtres abjectes voilà ce que vous êtes !

Sa colère jusqu'à lors contenu explosa quand il vit l'homme balayer ses propos d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un caprice d'un jeune enfant.

– Tu es aussi un noble !

– JE N'EN SUIS PAS UN ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME VOUS ! Je n'incendie pas des quartiers tuant tous ses habitants pour _nettoyer_ ! Je ne tue des PERSONNES, DES ENFANTS INNOCENTS ! Je n'asservis personne ! Je ne me considère pas supérieur aux autres au point de les prendre pour de vulgaires objets ! Et même vous avez plus d'empathie pour les objets ! Seul vous existe ! Il n'y a que vous, vous, vous et vous et personne d'autre ! Va te faire foutre, jamais je ne reviendrai à Goa ! _**Je ne suis pas un noble. Je suis un révolutionnaire.**_

Son ton était froid. Ses yeux étaient braises.

Tous ses souvenirs remontaient. Goa. Sa chambre. Ses cours. Les coups reçus. Les épousailles. Les coups. L'enfermement. La solitude. Les larmes. Les rêves. Gey Terminal. Ace. Luffy. Le sang. L'incendie. Les morts. La défaite. Sa fuite. Les Tenryuubito. _Sa mort_. Dragon.

Il ne tremblait pas. Il ne pleurait pas.

– _Sabo calme-toi_ ! cria Hack.

– Oh mais je suis calme, très calme...

– La révolution ?

Ce qui fut un jour son père devient livide.

– Oui, je compte bien rétablir un soupçon de justice dans ce monde gangrené jusqu'à la moelle. Il faut que je m'en aille et je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça...

– _SABO ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer !_

– Me t-tuer ?

Outlook III entama un retrait en arrière et un hurlement pour ameuter les rares personnes présentes à l'étage cependant Sabo fut plus rapide. Il fit basculer l'homme au sol, le maintenant fermement contre le carrelage avec ses jambes, un couteau sous la gorge d'une main et de l'autre il retenait close sa bouche.

– Tu ne vaux pas que je salisse mes mains pour une pourriture comme toi, murmura-t-il dangereusement à son oreille. Je te _hais_ sache-le cependant... merci.

Les révolutionnaires comme le noble furent surpris. Outlook III cessa de pleurer comme un enfant.

– Oui merci tu as bien entendu. Merci d'avoir été un salop dans toute sa splendeur. Grâce à toi j'ai pu rencontrer mes frères. Grâce à toi j'ai pu comprendre à quel point ce monde tournait pas rond. Alors merci pour ça. Maintenant sayonara et si jamais, _jamais_ nos chemins se recroisent un jour tu iras rejoindre Davy Jones, souffla-t-il dangeureusement dans le creux de l'homme apeuré.

– Je-

Sabo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il frappa brutalement la tête du noble contre le sol et avec assez de force pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Le carrelage se fissura, du sang coula entre les jointures. Il se releva tout en portant l'inconscient sur son dos. Il le déposa dans l'une des cabines et prit le soin de la fermer à clé ainsi que de nettoyer le sang. Puis il quitta les toilettes sans un mot.

– _Sabo ?_

– Tout va bien Koala. N'en parlons plus.

– _Dragon va être furieux_.

– Il est toujours furieux.

Il entendit ses collègues soupirer. Un poids sur ses épaules s'enleva. Il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

La fête battait son plein lorsque, sous le ciel étoilé, un adolescent quitta la demeure à l'insu de tous et retrouva les siens.

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent la royauté tomba. L'armée révolutionnaire avait encore frappé.

* * *

_Et voilà fini ! ~ Au début ce texte ne devait pas être sur lui, ça ne devait même pas être une fanfic sur OP XD J'avais écrit les premières lignes en début d'année scolaire (ce moment magique où l'on a encore le temps d'écrire durant les cours...) puis abandonné, puis repris et en fil en aiguille... J'envisage peut-être d'en faire une fic à chap' qu'est-ce que vous en penseriez ? (- D'abord fini celles en cours ! -Oui oui é.è mais c'est que -GGGRRRRR ! -Ok OK !). Quoi qu'il en soit un petit avis sur cet OS me ferait vraiment plaisir et promis je ne mors pas ! (Sauf ma sœur mais elle le mérite...) _


End file.
